There are times when a switch will be actuated longer than it should be simply because of the physical dimensions of the switch. For example, when a switch is actuated by a document being conveyed across the switch, it will generally be actuated for a longer time than required to indicate the length of the moving document. This is because the contacting point of the switch will have a finite size and it takes excess time to actuate and release the switch because of the time taken for the document to transverse the distance represented by the location where the leading edge of the document first contacts the switch to close the same and the location where the trailing edge disengages from the switch to loose contact therewith and open the switch. This difference is defined in the specification as the difference between the actuation and release point of a switch. Methods have been attempted in the past to compensate for this difference including such schemes as anding two switches together. This simply involves the use of two switches that are both in contact with a document that is being conveyed with the two switches separated approximately the distance equal to the difference between actuation and the release points of the switches. The system is activated when both switches have been contacted by the document. This is obviously more expensive and somewhat less reliable because more parts are involved.